Mixed up
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week day 5, Evil! Emma. When they return from Neverland Regina thinks that Emma is acting strangely. One-shot. Swan Queen.


Emma got of the ship, a smile adorning her face as she saw all the inhabitants of Storybrooke awaiting them. She hugged all those who seemed to find it acceptable to envelope her in their hugs and she kept the smile plastered on her face throughout the celebration.

Regina slunk of the ship and watched from a distance as everyone greeted the rest of the crew. No one paid attention to her, which she supposed was better than having an angry mob. However it did irk her that Henry still seemed to favour his blonde mother. Speaking of whom; Regina had noticed that Emma had been acting strangely since their return to the ship. It wasn't so much that she was avoiding people, she did that before, after all she has the two idiots as parents, the two males chasing her and generally Gold and the Lost boys weren't great company. Regina always had Tink near her and Emma seemed to have a few issues with Tink, though nobody seemed to know what they were.

No, the real issue that Regina had seen was that Emma was avoiding Henry as well, even going as far as letting Regina take Henry home to the Mansion. She claimed it was because the apartment didn't have enough space but that hadn't bothered her before. They had spent so much effort on finding Henry, Emma had put her entire being into finding their son, and now she could barely stay in his presence for a couple of minutes.

Regina was resolved to fix this situation, as much as the blonde irked Regina, she wouldn't see Henry upset to see his biological mother pulling away from him. With that in mind Regina sent Emma a text as she headed home with Henry, inviting the woman over for dinner. She waited an hour and got no response, which was very unlike Emma, and so Regina called her instead.

The call almost rung out before Emma's voice sounded uncertainly across the phone.

"Hi."

"Emma, Henry and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner?"

"Erm… Nah, that's ok. Erm, Snow and Charming want a family meal; I would simply hate to disappoint them." Before Regina could argue the call clicked off, she immediately dialled Snow's number.

"How can you be having a family dinner without half your family there?" Regina demanded the moment the phone was picked up.

"We're…we're not, not having a, family dinner." Snow replied between heavy breaths. Regina grimaced at the meaning to this that presented itself in her mind. Before Snow could question her, Regina hung up.

"Henry, dear. Food's on the table. I've just got to pop out and check on something. Be a good boy."

"Yes Mom." Came Henry's reply as he thundered downstairs.

Regina drove around town trying to figure out where Emma might be. Something was wrong with her, Regina knew that much. Suddenly Regina saw the blonde. She didn't know why her drive had taken her to the wishing well but it had, and against all the odds there Emma was. And she wasn't alone. That infuriatingly smug Lost Boy was with her.

Regina watched in confusion as Emma's laugh sounded out, but it wasn't Emma's laugh it was dark. She threw bottles into the well before turning to the lost boy with an evil smirk in her eye.

"The heart of the person I love the most." That's all Regina needed to hear before she transported herself to Emma's side. She grabbed the blonde just before her hand smashed into the lost boy's chest. She pulled the fighting blonde to the ground.

"Don't just stand there!" Regina yelled at the boy, she knew that she wouldn't be able to best Emma for long.

"Pan always wins." The boy monotone before turning and fleeing.

"What do you mean?" Regina shouted after his rapidly disappearing back. But it was no use, the boy had gone.

Regina was left with no choice but to magically transport both her and Emma to Mr Gold's shop. They landed, crashing against the display cabinets. Mr Gold's cane hurriedly tapped out followed by Belle.

"I'm sorry to break up this…" Gold waved abstractly at the pair on tangled on the floor. "but would someone mind telling me what the Mayor and the Sherif are doing vandalising my shop."

"Madame Mayor is molesting me Rumple." Emma smoothly replied, much to Regina's indignation, but then it clicked.

"The box imp! Open Pandora's box!" Regina commanded.

"Certainly not." Came the cold reply.

"EMMA IS IN THE BOX!" Gold raised an amused eyebrow.

"I suggest, dearie, you come back when you and the Saviour have sobered up."

"I HAVEN'T DRUNK A THING! PAN AND EMMA BODY SWAPPED! I JUST CAUGHT THIS ONE TRYING TO CREATE A NEW CURSE! EMMA IS IN THAT BOX!"

"Well isn't that, unfortunate." Gold sneered until Belle lightly reprimanded him.

"Just open the box imp." Regina growled in a low and dangerous voice. Eventually Gold waved a hand and in one motion restrained Emma and opened the floor board under which he had placed the box.

Regina lifted the box and before Gold could protest opened it. In a shimmer of magic the figure of Peter Pan appeared. He looked at his hands and slowly over his body with a look of confusion plastered onto his face.

"What the hell?" Pan exclaimed.

"That's Emma." Regina said with a slight smile.

"How do we undo this?" Emma rounded on Gold.

"There is only one bit of magic powerful…"

"True love." Belle interrupted happily.

"Well that's all well and good but I'd rather not be stuck as a teenage boy forever." Emma replied sarcastically.

"I'll go and fetch Bae." Gold said, limping off.

Regina's eyes flicked between Emma/Pan and Pan/Emma.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Regina grumbled before squeezing her eyes closed and launching herself at the form of the teenage boy.

"Woah! What are you doing?" The figure pushed her back.

"Emma, just, give it a go. Please." Regina almost begged, staring into Emma's eyes. They were so foreign yet managed to convey the feelings of the Emma she had grown close to, grown to have a lot of feelings for. Pan/Emma nodded.

Regina scrunched her eyes up once again and pictured Emma, blonde curls, red leather jacket, calming green eyes. Their lips met and magic sparked around them. Regina whirled around to face the woman's figure.

Emma blinked hard before smiling widely. Regina leapt at her and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss which blocked out the world around them. Blocked out Belle sending Pan, both body and mind, back into Pandora's box, blocked out Neal and Gold's protests as they entered, blocked out Gold destroying the box in a magical temper tantrum as Neal sidled out to nurse a drink at the Rabbit Hole. There was just each other, nothing else.

Finally Regina pulled back. "I love you." The pair said in unison.

"Let's go home to Henry." Regina suggested and so they did.

And they lived happily ever after, well mostly.


End file.
